(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a radio remote control self-shutter release camera, and more particularly, one that allows its user to take the picture of himself simply by pressing a portable RC button.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A self-timer is usually provided to a camera, video camera or camcorder jointly to be referred as a camera herein. The self-timer may be of a mechanical or electronic device. To permit its user the sufficient time to leave the camera and get in position for taking his picture. A time delay switch is provided to the self-timer. However, even with the time delay switch, the one who takes the picture has to be very nervous to set the self-timer, rush back to the crowd and make a pose to join the impatient crowd in front of the camera. As a result, the looks of all the people in the picture may be drastically different and the same uncomfortable, and the picture may become distorted or blur, and even a sudden appearance of a stranger.
With the infrared RC technology becoming popular, the camera with a self-timer device adapted with the time delay switch has been gradually replaced with an infrared RC self-shutter release camera. Wherein, several RC circuits are provided to the shutter release control circuit of the camera and connected to an infrared sensor. However, certain electronic devices are required to be added, resulting in more sophisticated electronic circuits and higher risk of failure while the camera becomes larger and heavier to contribute to higher production cost of the camera. Furthermore, application of infrared RC is not necessarily convenient since it is vulnerable to light interference and the relative position of the remote controller.
In recent years, radio RC is provided to the higher price end camera. Essentially, radio RC reception and control circuits are provided inside the camera for radio remote control of the on/off of the shutter release button. However, radio RC eliminates only the problems of being affected by the light interference and position as described above, but it fails to effectively solve the problems related to the complicated built-in structure, larger size, heavier weight and higher production cost.
As the digital camera today is compact, incorporation with the function of a video recorder is the primary objective for the development of the camera. How to provide a remote controller for the shutter release button of the camera is a common interest pursued by both of the digital camera manufacturers and the users.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a radio RC self-shutter release camera that allows its user to take the picture of himself simply by pressing a portable RC button. To achieve the purpose, the body of the camera (and/or a video camera) is provided with an external radio RC signal input socket connected in parallel with a shutter release button on the camera; the camera being connected to the RC. The RC is adapted with an external plug and a radio RC button is separately provided to control the shutter release button. The shutter release button circuit is connected in parallel with an input socket without involving any built-in structure or circuit of the camera. The radio RC circuit is separately provided on a remote control device adapted with an external plug.
The radio RC self-shutter release camera of the present invention includes a radio RC device, and similar to the camera of the prior art, a main control circuit, a shutter release control circuit and an auto focus circuit, and shutter release control button are provided on the body of the camera. Wherein, the shutter release control circuit and the auto focus circuit arc subject to the control by the main control circuit of the camera. A first and a second contacts of the shutter release control button are connected to the main control circuit of the camera. A third and a fourth contacts are respectively connected to the shutter release control circuit and the auto focus circuit. The present invention further contains a radio RC signal input socket on the body of the camera that contains two contacts A and B with Contact A connected to the main control circuit and Contact B to the shutter release control circuit of the camera.
The radio RC device of the present invention contains a radio control transmitter and an external radio RC receiver adapted with an external plug for the external radio RC receiver to plug in the radio RC signal input socket on the camera.
Three contacts are provided to the external radio RC signal socket of the present invention respectively connected to the main control circuit, the shutter release control circuit and the auto focus circuit of the camera.
The present invention provides the following advantages. As a camera, only an external socket is added to the body of the camera that is connected in parallel with the shutter release button to the control circuit without physically affecting the structure of the camera, nor adding the shutter control circuit. The present invention even is capable of simplified the structure of the camera to reduce its failure. Therefore, the present invention does not increase the workload of assembly and service, the size and the production cost of the camera. As for the RC self-shutter release camera and function, the radio RC transmission and reception device is an optional item to the camera since it may not be required depending on the choice of the user. If self-shutter release camera function is required, simply plug it into the external socket of the camera without bothering the complicate function setup. Therefore, the present invention simplifies the internal structure of the camera to prevent it from being vulnerable to damage and allows very easy and convenient use.